


On the fringe of life

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Car Sex, Hippie AU, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maybe this is weird, but ummmm, hippies. Beads, fringes, a van with a shag carpet. Maybe there's a acid trip. Idk, I just kind of want them to have sex in a van, kay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the fringe of life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having second thoughts about posting this, but I really liked the idea of a Hippie AU. Bad smut after the first couple of paragraphs though, fair warning.

  
And orangish-pink haze painted behind them where their brown van on some hill somewhere nearby a flower shop, Nick with curls falling like water down his head, just passed his chin, kind of tangled into each other, smiled wide, shaking a hand with a firm grip. He opened his arms wide like Jesus calling on his people to come follow him, and a rolled up rug was lifted into his form, sat upon his arms and he clutched it to his chest. Nodding his head happily, Nick said happily, "Be right back with your stuff, man..." and received a nod in return.

Walking around the front of the van to the back, taking a moment to squint up at the falling sun, Nick's teeth were still aligned in a happy smile when he turned and looked at his older brother who was sitting with his legs crossed on the edge of the van, a wall of beads pushed behind him, and otherwise sitting beside him. "Hey," Nick said softly, causing Joe to open his mind and come back from meditation. Joe smiled at him, using his still risen hands to call Nick forward. Nick leaned in and Joe barely pressed their open mouths together before he blew a shot of smoke into Nick's mouth and his younger brother inhaled before kissing Joe quick and pulling back, letting the smoke back out a moment later.

"Just sold some of our stash," Nick said proudly, and Joe tried not to frown but Nick caught it quick and lifted the brand new roll of carpets in his hands. "Don't worry. By sold, I mean bartered it away. You know that shag carpet you wanted to layout back here so it was more comfortable?" Joe's smile cracked open again and he hopped out of the van, setting his joint in a tin cup they kept around, just letting it smoke out. "I know you don't like to give our stuff away but I'll really have to sell something soon, and we'll by it back. But for now, it was a really good deal and I-" Joe cut him off by wrapping one arm over the top, and one underneath the rug, leaning over it and kissing Nick quickly before pulling away with his carpet like it was a brand new puppy.

Nick smiled proudly again before hunching his back over and taking one step into the back, and then lifting up his other leg behind it. They had a thin-metal tool box, light blue with the paint chipping where they kept all of their drugs, the top compartment separating the different kinds of pills, and then the lower one had a piece of cardboard separating the weed from the small bags of cocaine, their rolling paper sitting to the side within the tool box. In the back of the drivers' seat where there was a pouch, Nick pulled out a clear, plastic bag and began pulling some grass from their most prized possession, though really, they didn't have prized possessions, because what life was about - life was about soul.

He mentally weighed the product as he put it in the bag, then twisted it and tied a knot carefully. Instead of going out the back, where Joe now had the carpet set up right, his bent elbow resting on it like a shoulder around an old friend, lips around his shrinking joint again, Nick stepped in between the two front seats, over his seat at the drivers' side and went out that door instead. Pulling his head up from the duck it had been in, Nick held the bag in his hands, cradling it, and walked over to the round man waiting patiently for him, a head band around his forehead. The man took it eagerly, nodding and bouncing on his feet small, "Yes, yes!"s falling from his lips, making Nick quirk an eyebrow but smile appreciatively.

"You have a _fine_ night, brother!" Nick's shoulders shook slightly in laughter as the man walked away, hand going to the bridge of his nose momentarily before he felt arms wrap around his waist, fingertips spinning him until he came face to face with Joe. "Well hello there, Brown Eyes," Nick said softly, drawn out before nipping at Joe's lower lip and then kissed his brother until Joe started choking on his own spit, throat thick from the smoke he'd been inhaling earlier. Nick tried not to laugh, but really he found it cute.

When Joe was breathing normally again, he sucked a little at Nick's neck, nose buried in soft curls before pulling back and saying, shoulders broadening a little, "Laid out the shag, wanna try it out?" with a wink and Nick may have laughed a little, reaching up to pinch at Joe's nipple through his tunic-like shirt, but his lower half seemed to take it very seriously, and he ended up nodding while walking Joseph backward, all the way through the beads, laying him down with a small thud as Joe's head hit the floor, and crawled over the top of him before reaching back and pulling the doors closed behind them.

While Nick closed the doors, Joe reached over to the matches sitting by their small pan, two incense sticks lying on top of it, a Jasmine scent supposed to sensually stimulate, and removed one from the tiny box before lighting it and lit the two sticks before blowing the match out and setting it back in the pan itself. Nick and he both inhaled deeply, looking each other over. Joe's hair was wavy, to his shoulders, and falling in an oceanic pattern over the tuffs of orange carpet where his head lay. Nick gazed at him for a moment, Joe's pupils blown, his own larger than normal, but no where near the extent of his brothers'.

Nick licked his lips before bending down and kissing at Joe's neck, soft and gentle at first, and then sucking, licked at the skin between his parted lips until he was sure there would be a dusted shape of cherry blossom on his big brothers' neck when he was finished. Joe mewled under him, calling Nick's attention to his lips. Nick found the edge of Joe's baggy, brown shirt, lifting at the fringe and pulling it up his brother's chest smoothly, Joe sitting forward a little even as they kissed so Nick could pull it over his head as they parted for not more than a second.

Head back on the carpet, Nick let his lips travel lower, taking the earlier pinched nipple between his lip and sucking just until Joe arched into his mouth before turning to the other one, barely twisting the spit-slick one between his index finger and thumb as he sucked, again, until Joe was pushing further into his mouth. Pulling off, Nick huffed out a breath that sounded an awful lot like, "Beautiful..." before he found the top of Joe's pants and began peeling them away, lifting himself off his brother enough to get them all the way off, eying Joe's hard dick, before leaning forward and licking the shell of Joe's ear, his brothers' breath catching in his throat.

As he sucked at Joe's ear lobe, his hand traveled over Joe's stomach, down to his cock and he pressed his thumb nail just barely into the slit, Joe keening and then lifting as Nick gave a sharp tug at his ear lobe with his teeth. "Gonna fuck you now, baby boy, okay?" Nick whispered, hot air over Joe's sensitive ear and his brother nodded beneath him as Nick rubbed the pad of his thumb over the tip of Joe's leaking cock.

Pulling his body off of Joe's half standing and half kneeling in the extra space of the van, Nick began pulling his clothes off. As the fabric of his pants (neither wore underwear these days, aiming for a simpler, more care-free life) rubbed against his reddened, swollen cock, he hissed. "Want me to take you dry baby?" he asked as he tossed his clothes over their tool box, bunched up in a messy bundle, as he straddled Joe's waist, their dicks rubbing together momentarily and both taking in a deep breath at the feel of it.

Nick smirked as Joe nodded, eyes falling closed. Nick spit in his hand anyway, as much liquid as he could get and pressed two of his fingers to Joe's lips, where his brother moaned, sucking them in and slicking them up as Nick rubbed his wet palm over his dick in preparation, quickly pulling his fingers out of Joe's mouth so as not to lose the lubrication, and stuck his fingers in, both of them, Joe's puckering hole, sliding in and out, not acknowledging the hurt sounds Joe was making, just set on finding the rough spot of nerves inside.

When he hit it, Joe ceased making any noise at all and Nick smiled as a short blurt of pre-cum shot out the tip of his brothers' cock. Removing his fingers quickly, Nick braced his hands over Joe's hip bones, Joe lifting his legs to encircle around Nick's waist as he aligned himself at Joe's entrance and before Nick was even ready, though he was lined up, Joe propelled him forward, heels digging into Nick's back as he took his brother in.

They both gasped for air and Joe wrapped each of his hands over Nick's wrists before tugging him forward, Nick angling himself with what time he had to kiss Joe on the lips as his dick was forced in further at the pull. Joe licked at his lips carefully as he pulled out most of the way and moved back in, hitting Joe's prostate again, and they wouldn't last long but neither really cared at the moment as they settled into a quick and practiced rhythm. Their kisses were sloppy, hot and wet in each others' mouths, Nicks hands rubbing softly at Joe's biceps and then gripping hard each time he plowed back into Joe's ass, little sounds escaping them both of need and want.

When Nick felt his stomach curling inside him, he took one hand and wrapped it around his brothers' dick between them, pulling at it fluidly until Joe was arching into him, clamping down on his dick so hard Nick could hardly see for a moment, the feeling so strong, and Joe let go, coming between them as Nick moved in one last time, the tightness, the heat around him pulling his orgasm from him as he shot off inside Joe, his head moving to Joe's chest as the rode it out in short, jerky motions, until they were both sweaty and panting with it, the pounding in their chests settling down. Nick moved to pull out a minute later, but Joe grabbed one of his ass cheeks and pushed him back in, his other hand across the top of Nick's back. "Stay," he said softly and Nick placed a kiss over his collar bone before they fell asleep together.


End file.
